Hanzo vs the Sannin
by SanninHan23
Summary: Back in the Second Shinobi World War Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru battle for their lives against Hanzo in the battle that would earn them the name of the Sannin. How powerful were the Sannin in the days of their youth?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto _

_Author's Note: This is actually my first story on Fanfiction and it's about the battle of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru against Hanzo when they were younger. Please review and enjoy._

_Tsunade had been fighting for ages. She evaded every attack the enemy threw at her and continued to throw punches. She didn't use any chakra but instead relied on her natural strength which was already enough to shatter bones on contact. She looked around and saw that Orochimaru had created a wall of snakes to cover himself and Jiraiya had used his Toad Mouth Bind to surround himself. What were they doing? She turned in the direction they were facing and her eyes widened. A huge wave of explosive tags was heading towards them. This was ''his'' signature attack. She quickly summoned Korai, the shield slug to defend her. He appeared, looking pretty much the same as any slug apart from the fact that he was two times the size of a human being and had armor all over his body. 'Protect me now Korai!'' she screamed. She made a hand sign. He absorbed her into his body quickly, but the force of the blast was still incredible. The explosion hit like an earthquake and Korai was sent flying, with her in him._

_When they hit the ground again, Korai released her. She saw that his armor was charred in many places. 'Are you okay Korai?'' she asked. 'I'm fine Tsunade-sama. .I apologize but I think I might need to return and heal now.'' She nodded and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She surveyed the battlefield and saw the crumpled forms of shinobi everywhere and for a second she was scared, but she was relieved to see Jiraiya and Orochimaru come out of the rubble a little bruised but otherwise okay. ''You guys okay?'' she shouted. ''Fine,'' called Jiraiya. Orochimaru just nodded in his usual calm manner. Tsunade looked up and as the smoke cleared she saw a form approaching. When he was finally visible, she saw that he was wearing a mask-like snorkel .Her fears were proven to be correct. It was Hanzo of the Salamander! He looked around, and when he saw them he seemed to be surprised that they were still alive. ''Survivors?' he asked. 'Impressive, but what will you do now?' Jiraiya stood up. 'We'll kick your slimy butt back to the rain village and win the war for our village.' She shot a look at him. As usual he was being an idiot. This was Hanzo, one of the strongest ninjas who had ever lived, what chance did they have against him?_

_'I admit that surviving my ''Explosive Sea'' technique is quite a feat, but surviving and winning are two different matters. Jiraiya smirked and assumed his idiotic actor's stance. 'You're dealing with the great Jiraiya my friend! The Toad Sage, the master of summoning, the greate-Shut up Jiraiya!'' shouted Tsunade. Provoking Hanzo wouldn't help them survive in any way. Suddenly, something else appeared out of the smoke that made her bite her lip in frustration. A whole squadron of Rain shinobi appeared out of the smoke. 'Plan Delta,' Orochimaru said calmly. They all nodded. All three of them bit their thumbs.'Kuchiyose No Jutsu!' they all yelled. A gigantic puff of smoke covered the area and a giant slug, snake and frog appeared, each of them as big as a building. 'Tsunade! Use Katsuyu's jutsu to take on the Rain ninja while Jiraiya and I fight Hanzo!' Orochimaru yelled. She began to protest but was cut off by Jiraiya. 'Win your battle quickly so you can help us fight him!' She nodded and looked up. 'Okay start the jutsu Katsuyu!' The blue and white slug nodded. 'Yes Tsunade-sama, at once.' She began to divide into thousands of smaller slugs which were actually each still bigger than she was. She sat down and began using the Slug army jutsu, telepathically connecting herself to every one of Katsuyu's divisions._

_She got two of Katsuyu's tiny copies to stick onto Jiraiya and Orochimaru so she could heal them with the Healing Transmission Jutsu while she was transferring chakra to Katsuyu. Jiraiya and Orochimaru's summons, Manda and Gamabunta tensed, ready to fight against the much smaller Hanzo. Normally, the two summons would be complaining about the size of the opponent and fighting with each other, but the chakra coming from Hanzo shut them both up. They all attacked at once, with Jiraiya starting off. 'Toad oil flame bullet!' he shouted and as soon as Gamabunta shot out the oil, Jiraiya lit it with his flame bomb, creating a huge inferno that shot towards Hanzo. _

_'Water dragon bullet!' shouted Hanzo. He made a hand sign and a huge water dragon stopped the blazing inferno and blasted Jiraiya at the same time. She began to heal him but quickly turned back to her own battle and began transmitting her chakra to Katsuyu. Whenever Katsuyu came across an enemy shinobi Tsunade would boost the power of her Thousand Fanged Acid to attack them. Occasionally she would find a living ally shinobi and began to heal them, but most of the time she got Katsuyu to attack the squadron or to protect her from flying kunai while she managed the attack. While she was doing this she also saw Manda and Gamabunta along with their summoners fight against Hanzo through Katsuyu's eyes. She was amazed at his power. When he was touching the water on the ground he moved around at speeds she could barely follow. Orochimaru had used a jutsu to turn his lower body into a snake tail so he could follow Hanzo, but even Manda couldn't get close enough. The whole time, Hanzo fired off water jutsu while slashing away with a kusarigama (chain-scythe) and the occasional fire jutsu. The enemy ninja were almost finished so she made Katsuyu reform and finish them off with a large acid blast. They were done with the enemy shinobi so she and Katsuyu went to help Orochimaru and Jiraiya._

_Hanzo's eyes narrowed when he saw her join the battle so he fired off a water dragon at her and Katsuyu. She ran straight at it and charged through it to get to Hanzo. He broke the jutsu and leapt back when she got close. He flew The battle seemed to stop as he looked at all of them. 'I grow weary of this battle, let's end this. He put away his kusarigama and nicked his thumb with a kunai. Tsunade knew what was coming next. Stop him Orochimaru!' she shouted. '_Sen'eijashu _(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands). Snakes whipped out of Orochimaru's sleeves to stop Hanzo's hand signs but it was too late. A puff of smoke engulfed the area and when it cleared, Hanzo was standing on a giant green salamander with disgusting warts all over its body. 'Damn!' she thought. They were going to die._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto _

_Author's Note: Hi readers. Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. My computer got a virus and it took a while to clear. This time I made my story in a different format so that it would be easier to read. Enjoy and please review. _

Tsunade stared into the face of despair. They faced an opponent who had never been defeated and this thing was the reason why.

'Ibuse do it now!' Hanzo instructed. The salamander opened its huge mouth and began pumping out a huge purple fog.

'Gamabunta, Manda Katsuyu, escape!' Tsunade screamed.

Her screams were unheard in the resulting chaos but it wasn't needed. All of them jumped away from the approaching fog except for one: Orochimaru.

'What are you doing you fool?' Jiraiya shouted. 'You'll just get caught in it!'

However, Orochimaru stood there and made a sequence of hand signs.

'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!' he shouted. A large gust of wind blasted at the fog, but instead of being blown backwards, the fog seemed to come faster.

Orochimaru was caught in it before any of them could do anything. Manda's tail lashed out at Hanzo.

'Little worm,' he hissed as Hanzo bound nimbly out of the way. 'Only I can kill that one.'

'Acid Slime!' Katsuyu surged towards Hanzo and blew out a giant wave of acid. Hanzo dodged it and when the acid hit the ground, it dissolved, leaving large craters in it.

Gamabunta and Jiraiya attacked the salamander while Tsunade carried Orochimaru's limp body out of the battlefield as soon as the poison fog cleared.

She peeled away his shirt ignoring her embarrassment. She tied up her hair and rolled up her sleeves. She made several cuts into his body with her scalpel to try and get out as much of the poison as possible.

One look told her that this poison was fast-acting. His cells were poisoned badly, paralysed by the poison. First she needed to...

'Tsunade watch out!' Jiraiya's warning came just in time as Tsunade turned in time to grab the handle of Hanzo's thrown kusarigama. The weighted end was flung at her and one of her punches destroyed it.

She pulled on the chain with her monstrous strength which brought Hanzo along with it. She punched Hanzo when he came into range but he burst into white smoke. A shadow clone!

'Acid Slime!' Katsuyu spat out another acid blast but this time Hanzo was prepared. He dodged the blast and jumped straight onto Katsuyu.

'Summoning: Release!' He slammed his hand straight onto Katsuyu and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Manda surged forward and opened his mouth to swallow Hanzo but Ibuse chose to break away from Jiraiya and Gamabunta at that exact moment to blast the poison fog at Manda. He closed his mouth quickly but when the smoke cleared he was lying on the ground.

She immediately got suspicious. How could Manda possibly have inhaled any poison? She was sure his body had gone still to hold his breath before the poison hit him.

'Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!' Jiraiya's jutsu made Ibuse start sinking but before Hanzo could do anything, Jiraiya attacked.

'Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Bind!' A large fleshy wall enclosed Hanzo, the stomach of a giant, fire-breathing toad; or so Jiraiya told her.

'How is he? Jiraiya asked, rushing over. She didn't bother answering, she had to concentrate.

Using her chakra, she formed a large globe of water in her hand and took out a vial from her remaining medical tools. Since she was using water, which wasn't as thick as healing fluid, she could only purge the poison from his veins.

Tsunade began the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. While she operated, in her head she was going through all the information she had acquired so far. She finally understood how the poison had affected both Manda and Orochimaru. It had entered their bodies transdermally: injected into the body without breaking the skin.

She had also figured something else out. This poison worked by infiltrating the body and paralysing every cell which meant that if even a trace entered a vital organ it would stop functioning altogether.

So why? Why didn't he use it all the time and just kill them if he had such a powerful poison at his disposal? The answer was simple. He couldn't. She had been counting and now she knew that the poison took about five minutes to prepare before it could be exhaled.

Tsunade pulled the last of the poison in Orochimaru's bloodstream out and put a few samples in some vials. She didn't have any herbs so she was going to have to get rid of the rest of the poison with something else.

Suddenly, Ibuse disappeared in a puff of smoke and his tail was left behind and the Toad Mouth Bind opened up to reveal nothing inside.

'Digested by the acid,' Jiraiya said smugly. 'The great Hanzo brought down by the even greater Jiraiya!' He was grinning like a child but Tsunade ignored him.

Without any warning she threw a punch at him. He dodged, alarmed by her reaction, but her target wasn't him. She hit the ground with her punch and added in a little chakra to turn her crater-making punch into something that cracked open the battle field.

'What the hell are you doing Tsunade?' Jiraiya shouted. He glanced back at the field shattered by her punch and gulped. If he had been hit by that he was sure half his body would have been blown away.

Looking closer, he saw a vague shape emerging from the rubble and his eyes widened. It was Hanzo!

'Impressive, finding me while I was hiding girl,' he said mockingly. 'How did you know?'

'You left behind Ibuse's tail when you teleported,' she replied. 'There was a teleportation formula on it so you could bring yourself back after Ibuse reverse-summoned you, but it took you a while to knead the chakra which is why you were in the toad for so long.'

Without any warning she whirled around and exhaled a purple fog onto Orochimaru and Manda. 'Ninja Art: Poison Mist!'

Both Jiraiya and Hanzo stood there shocked by what Tsunade had just done. When the mist cleared, Orochimaru and Manda appeared to have stopped breathing.

'Tsunade...' Jiraiya whispered. 'What have you done?'

Suddenly, Orochimaru and Manda began to shudder violently and began to wake up.

They got up slowly and Gamabunta snorted when Manda fell over on his first attempt to get up.

Jiraiya and Tsunade helped Orochimaru to get up and they stood together, but there was one person who needed to join them.

Tsunade bit their thumb and made the hand signs. 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!'

In a puff of smoke Katsuyu reappeared and they were finally ready.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru stood with their summons for their final stand against Hanzo.

_Authors Note: This one took me a while to write and I think the next one will be the last chapter but I'm not sure yet. I'm going to be studying for the next few weeks so the next chapter will take a while but please review. Thanks a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_Author's Note: Hi everyone. I finally finished my exams and got the chance to write this chapter. There will still be one last chapter after this so I hope you keep reading!_

_'By the way Tsunade, I want to ask you something,' Orochimaru said. _

_'What is it?' asked Tsunade vaguely, keeping her eyes fixed on Hanzo._

_'How did the Poison Mist cure me and Hanzo when you used it on us? Normally that jutsu kills everyone that breathes it in.'_

_Tsunade took the moment to glance back quickly. There were no irregularities with his body as far as she could see._

_ 'The Poison Mist works by creating the ingredients for a poison in the stomach using chakra. I just changed the poison ingredients into those of an antidote so I guess the mist was a kind of antidote.'_

_Jiraiya and Orochimaru took the moment to be surprised and glanced at Tsunade, impressed. Creating an antidote for poison within minutes using only chakra took Tsunade's medical skills to a new level._

_Ibuse stepped forward, making heavy footsteps as he walked towards them with Hanzo o his back._

_'Are you done with your chat or would you prefer if I went and took a nap while you chat?' Hanzo asked his voice heavy with sarcasm._

_The three ninja turned towards him with solemn looks on their faces and their summons did likewise._

_'How do we fight a guy like him?' Jiraiya asked in a whisper. 'Only Sarutobi sensei and you two have ever escaped from the Toad Mouth Bind and never that fast.'_

_Orochimaru looked grim as he looked at Hanzo. 'Looking at it realistically only Tsunade can take Hanzo on.' His voice was serious but Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at him as if he had cracked a bad joke._

_'Me?' said Tsunade incredulously.' I'm not sure whether all three of us together could take him on.'_

_'Come on Orochimaru, even Tsuna can't take this guy on alone,' said Jiraiya._

_Tsunade's amusement at being called by her nickname by Jiraiya did not manage to make her smile in this situation._

_'Hanzo's ninjutsu combined with Ibuse is too powerful for us to overcome with our ninjutsu.' Orochimaru said calmly.' The only way to win against an opponent like this is to beat them with overwhelming power and superior skill. Only Tsunade's taijutsu can overcome Hanzo at close range with that kusarigama and with her power she can win.'_

_'But she needs to get close first!' protested Jiraiya. 'Like you said, our ninjutsu isn't strong enough to stall this guy long enough for her to get close!'_

_'Tsunade's taijutsu can normally beat any opponent even if they have long range ninjutsu, but against an opponent like this she can use her taijutsu to alter the landscape and with our ninjutsu, she should be able to win.' Orochimaru gestured at the battlefield shattered by Tsunade's strength._

_Tsunade and Jiraiya's protests subsided, seeing the sense in Orochimaru's plan. _

_Suddenly, Ibuse broke into a run that was unbelievably fast for such a huge creature. _

_Without delay, Manda's tail whipped around to hit Ibuse, but Ibuse dodged neatly, jumping over the giant tail._

_Orochimaru quickly pressed on his stomach and a sword began coming out of his throat: the Sword of Kusanagi. _

_He grabbed its handle and Jiraiya did not bother to look disgusted as he prepared his own jutsu.' _Ranjishigami no Jutsu (Wild Lion's Mane Technique)!'

Jiraiya's hair grew quickly and took the shape of a lion's head before surging out to attack Hanzo.

Tsunade also began to fight, jumping on Jiraiya's hair for a ride and when she was in range, she jumped off and with one falling axe kick with some chakra added in, she decimated the landscape.

She had chosen a place just beyond Jiraiya and Orochimaru so that the attack wouldn't reach them. Hanzo jumped away from the attack, knowing that if he got caught in the crumbling earth he would be killed instantly.

'Nice try,' he said mockingly. 'But that won't work on-'He was interrupted as the blade of Kusanagi extended through the dust, slicing through rocks to get to him.

Hanzo dodged the blade, only to fall into range of a jumping Gamabunta who was falling on him with his blade drawn.

'Toad Sword Beheading!' he shouted as the blade bore down on Hanzo. However, Hanzo merely conjured a water dragon to carry him away from the attack.

The momentum of the fall, combined with Gamabunta's size and weight made a crater almost as large as Tsunade's and Hanzo dodged Gamabunta's attack to fall into another.

Katsuyu immediately blasted out a huge stream of acid at Hanzo and Manda rushed in from one side with his mouth unhinged while Tsunade approached from another.

He stood to be melted, eaten or shattered, a situation which most shinobi would give up in. However, he quickly made a few hand signs. The ground beneath him suddenly turned into explosive tags and they covered him like armour, detonating immediately.

'Tsunade!' screamed both Orochimaru and Jiraiya as she was engulfed in the flames. When the dust from the explosion cleared, they saw Katsuyu unharmed, the acid having put out the explosion in her direction. However, they saw Manda's form collapse and saw no sign of Tsunade.

Orochimaru immediately opened his mouth and spat out a huge wave of snakes. The snakes crawled into the dust cloud and came out carrying a small clone of Katsuyu, burned and hurt but still breathing.

'Katsuyu, where's Tsunade?' asked Jiraiya frantically. As if she was answering him, Tsunade slowly emerged out of Katsuyu's body, slightly dirty and shocked, but fine otherwise.

'Tsunade-sama, are you alright?' asked the large version of Katsuyu as she surged over. 'I'm fine Katsuyu. Thank you.' Katsuyu's injured division quickly crawled over to rejoin Katsuyu.

'What about Manda?' asked Jiraiya. He didn't particularly like the snake but he couldn't believe he had just died so easily.

Orochimaru pointed behind Jiraiya and all three of them turned to see Manda's skin as the smoke cleared as well as Hanzo, standing calmly in the clearing.

Suddenly, Manda tunnelled up from behind Hanzo, jaw unhinged, preparing to swallow Hanzo again. Ibuse immediately released his poison mist and Manda had to slither back to the others to prevent being caught in it again.

'So what do we do now?' asked Tsunade. 'I couldn't even get close, much less defeat him.'

' Formation 11,' Orochimaru said. 'We need to beat him with a sweeping attack so you can get close enough to hit him.'

The other two nodded and leapt into action. Tsunade built up the chakra in her legs and when there was enough, she jumped, the chakra enhancing her jump so that her jump carried her far behind Hanzo.

'Now Katsuyu!' Tsunade shouted. 'Yes Tsunade-sama!' Katsuyu said. Katsuyu began dividing and in a few seconds she had become an army of palm-sized versions of herself.

Orochimaru lay on the ground and opened his mouth to spit out an army of snakes, which then proceeded to spit out blades from their mouths.

'Mandara no Jin (Formation of ten thousand snakes)!' he shouted.

Despite being in the midst of battle, Tsunade had to wonder how he talked with his mouth full of snakes and Jiraiya wondered why his teammate needed so many jutsu involving his mouth.

Katsuyu then began to surge towards Hanzo with the snakes extending the blades over her clones to attack anyone who got close. Tsunade then punched the ground so that Hanzo had to jump to avoid being crushed by the rocks.

However, Tsunade continued to punch the ground, making it so that he had to constantly jump from rock to rock. Even masterful shinobi like Hanzo could not fight properly when the terrain itself was moving against them.

The army of Katsuyu began to spit out blasts of acid which Hanzo had to avoid as well as the rocks, which prevented him from using any jutsu.

'Ibuse!' Hanzo shouted. 'Assist me!' Ibuse began to shamble over, but at that moment, the snakes that had been guarding the Katsuyu army attacked it, using their blades to try and kill it.

Normally, Hanzo would have escaped easily from the rock field, but Katsuyu's acid spray stopped him from escaping and prevented him from using his explosive armour again. To make things worse for Hanzo, Jiraiya and Gamabunta went on each side of Hanzo.

'Fire Release: Flame Bullets!' Jiraiya shouted and blew out a multitude of flame bullets.

'Water Release: Gunshot!' shouted Gamabunta and blew out giant water bullets, that resembled cannonballs.

Hanzo was in trouble and now his calm composure began to crack. Such a combo would have killed most skilled ninja, but Hanzo was on a whole other level than they were. Even so, he couldn't keep dodging such attacks and using his water jutsu to protect himself.

Ibuse was being kept busy by Orochimaru and his snakes so even it couldn't help him now. They all smiled. They were going to win!

All of a sudden, Hanzo gave up on dodging the attacks. One of the rocks and flame bullets, along with the acid hit him at the same time as he placed his hand on a flying rock.

'Explosive Sea!' he yelled and the ground beneath hid turned into explosive tags that headed in the five fighters' directions.

Manda's tail whipped around Orochimaru, dragging him out of the way of the tags while Tsunade's punches sent up rocks that shielded her from the blast. Katsuyu. Jiraiya and Gamabunta's attacks also blocked the blast, but they waited for the dust cloud to subside anxiously.

When the cloud cleared they saw Hanzo looking at his shoulder which had been badly burned by the acid and flames while his chest looked like it had been bruised by the falling rock.

The acid had sealed up his wound badly and it was infected. He had used a water blast to stop the acid from burning straight through his body but it had to hurt.

He had regained his composure and was now staring at them strangely.

'It has been years since I have been injured in battle,' he said, somewhat amused. 'You three are interesting.'

'I have yet to see taijutsu or medical ninjutsu that surpasses yours woman,' he said gesturing at Tsunade. 'Also, you two have ninjutsu that could one day even surpass mine,' he said looking at Jiraiya and Orochimaru.'

Hanzo then sighed as if he was disappointed. 'It is a shame to kill ones such as you who possess such talent,' he said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

They immediately took defensive stances as he made a hand sign.

'I have not had to use this jutsu for quite some time,' he continued. 'However, I doubt I can beat you three if I do not.'

Hanzo then summoned his kusarigama from a scroll and held the blade to his left side, a bit underneath his lung.

Then, to the three ninjas' shock, he pierced himself with the blade, but instead of blood, purple liquid seeped out of the wound and began to evaporate immediately.

'Is that-?' Orochimaru started.

'Poison?' said Tsunade. 'Yes.'

'What is with this guy and poison?' whispered Jiraiya. 'Does he have it running in his veins or something?'

As if Hanzo had heard him, he began to talk. 'The reason I am feared as Hanzo of the Salamander is because when I was a child, the poison sac of a rare poisonous salamander was implanted in me.'

They looked as he gestured at the wound in his side secreting poison.

'I wear this mask in case the sack gets punctured in battle and the poison leaks out since the poison is strong enough to paralyse even me.' He continued, pointing at his respirator.

Orochimaru's brow furrowed in confusion. 'But then why would you puncture it yourself if it's dangerous to you as well?'

Hanzo seemed to smile, although they couldn't really tell underneath the mask.

'So I can release my ultimate jutsu,' he said. Ibuse dashed over, having defeated Orochimaru's snakes with his poison mist and Hanzo jumped on him.

'Salamander Hell!' Hanzo shouted. He made a few hand signs and a large amount of poison vapour began flowing out of the wound in his side.

The poison vapour surrounded them and Tsunade immediately blew out poison mist to counter it.

'This jutsu isn't done yet,' Hanzo said smugly. Ibuse opened its mouth and chakra salamanders began to fly out of its mouth.

The chakra salamanders began flying in the poison mist and the three ninjas began to feel their strength ebb away.

'Rot in the Salamander Hell.' Hanzo looked upon them knowing that they would be dead soon.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were about to die.

_Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys review. Sorry if it's a bit long but I was trying to make it exciting. Thanks!_


End file.
